(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of food by infrared heating and then rolling whole seed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that seed from grains are better utilized by cattle as well as humans if they are prepared. This is particularly true of certain hard grains such as grain sorghum also known as milo. Commercially this preparation often includes steaming or wet cooking as well as cracking.
It has been suggested that grain be steamed, then popped and then rolled, Reckon U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,794.
In popping corn for human consumption, it has been suggested that the corn be popped on a tilted, vibrated plate with an electrical resistance heater in the plate, Hale U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,671.
Also, it has been suggested that corn be popped by using infrared heaters, Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,247.